The Forbidden
by Nattybay
Summary: The Forbidden - A teenager is turning into a vampire but he has found a temporary solution in the form of a tranquilizer, to slow down the effects until he can find the one who bit him. Killing the vampire will return him to a normal life, as normal as ca


Craig Anthony wanders around in the dark and clutches his chest. The hunger has taken over his entire system and he can barely keep himself from succumbing to it. His blood is boiling and beads of sweat break out on his forehead. He needs to get a hold of the serum. Maybe then he can finally get a good nights sleep and feel better, for a while anyway. The serum is made with antigens, proteins, and the amino acid dl-phenylalanine. It'll slow down the effects until sundown. Without it the vampires would be able to feel him and kill him. No way can he allow that to happen.  
There's an orange hue painting the mountains with light as he finds his way through the forest. There's about two hours left before the foreign blood in his system takes away his ability to remain human. Once the sun is up he'll be safe from the vampires. Ahead is a sign for the next town two miles down the road which stretches past the mountains.  
He's carrying a bag of clothes, his wallet with his ID and about a hundred dollars in it, plus a few choice weapons such as a cleaver and a wooden stake.  
He's wearing a blood stained white shirt and a pair of dirty blue jeans. He's broodingly handsome: muscular, trim, full lips, hypnotizing brown eyes and shaggy brown hair. He can smell the blood on his shirt as if it was new, when in fact its actually months old.  
Craig has been fighting vampires since he was seventeen.  
He used to be a normal guy with a girlfriend and a family. Until they were all taken away by a group of bloodthirsty vampires. Now he travels from place to place in search for the one who bit him. Vampires are all connected by blood and are therefore never really alone.  
The rest stop looms ahead of him and he quickens his pace.  
Once there he can stock up on serum and be set for months. He only hopes he doesn't kill anyone to satisfy his hunger first.  
  
"I'd like a room please," Craig says to the woman behind the desk in the Diamond Rest Stop And Hotel. He avoids staring at her for fear of temptation.  
She gives him the once over and wrinkles her nose in disgust. She's a little chunky wearing a shirt that is two small for her. The cafe is filled with people staring at him in disgust. He ignores them and takes the key she offers him before walking upstairs. When he disappears behind the corner everyone goes back about their business like nothing happened.  
He locks the motel door and places the key on the dresser beside the bed and his bag on the floor. He gets undressed to hop in the shower. Scars run all along the length of his back and shoulders. There's also a scar on his chest from his collarbone down to his navel. Each scar tells a story about his life for the past eight years.  
He turns on the water as hot as he can stand it then closes his eyes and allows it to cascade down his back and onto his head. He washes his entire body with raspberry smelling soap. The muscles in his stomach are tightening and he has to lean on the wall and take a deep breath until it passes. After his shower he opens his bag and removes a clean white shirt, dark blue over-shirt, a pair of blue jeans and boots. Once dressed he goes into his bag and removes a syringe filled with the last of his serum.  
He rolls up his sleeve to reveal a livid scar of vampire teeth marks and needle holes. He taps out the bubbles and then injects it into the same vein he always uses. He closes his eyes. The serum circulates in his bloodstream pushing the infected blood away from his heart. Once it reaches the heart it's hard to stop it from taking over his thoughts and actions. The serum will last for about six hours.  
Craig rolls down his sleeve and heads downstairs to the diner. Sitting up at the bar he waits for the waitress to approach. He forces himself to look at the menu. Man is he hungry!  
"What can I get you, sir?"  
He looks up from his menu and smiles at a different waitress, "Where is the nearest liquor store?"  
"It's about two miles south from here. Can I get you anything before you head out?" she asks. She has long blond hair, clear braces and looks to be in her mid twenties.  
He wonders if she's the daughter of the woman who owns the place. She looks like a very sweet girl. Craig only wishes he had the luxury of having normal relationships. He nods, "Sure. I'll take a steak, rare, and some ice water." He hands her the menu. "What time does the liquor store open?"  
"Oh, about six o'clock," she says disappearing into the kitchen.  
He whirls the chair around so he can look out the window. The sun is starting to show over the mountains and he glances at his now clean watch. It's four in the morning. Now he can enjoy his meal without having to rush. It's been a long time since he's been able to do that. 


End file.
